1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to links and more particularly relates to link maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems (DPSs) often use links to communicate commands and data between data management nodes. Redundant links may be used to assure that if first links fail, second links can continue to communicate commands and data between data management nodes.
Unfortunately, in order to change the configuration of the links, all data management nodes must be taken offline to prevent failures to the DPS. Forcing the data management nodes offline may impair the DPS for a significant period of time.